Girl of Smoke and Glass
by Ana Fluttersby
Summary: June Drabble War. Just a couple of minutes and the whole newfound purpose of my afternoons has passed and is gone. Like so much smoke. Green eyes. I wish I had the courage to look at them again. But I know that if I reach for him in anyway, he ll look right through me as if I were made of glass.
1. Chapter 1

**Author´s notes:**

**First**, I will try not to make more author notes until the end. I swear, I´ll try. The exception will be the translation of the Spanish fragments.

**Translation of the Spanish bits:**

"Hello, I´m Edward Cullen."

"Hello, Edward, I´m Maria Eugenia, the owner of Granada. I hope you´re ready to work nonstop."

"I don´t understand."

"Oh, my god! Carmen, come here. This one doesn´t speak Spanish at all. Who was the genius that thought he could work here? I hope he can keep up."

**Second**, please, pay attention to the dates.

**Third**, here are my fellow warriors and their lovely stories:

**TrueEnglishRose **

_**Sticks and Stones**_

Summary: "Sticks and stones may break our bones... but Bella will surely kill us." What happens when an overprotective father sends his innocent baby girl to a private self-defense course run by a gay man? Oh if he only knew what he was paying for! Edward and Jasper aren't the only ones who have something to teach, seems Bella does as well... the art of patience.

**2.) Mona Rider **

_**Middle Ground**_

Summary:The Middle Ground is run by the most intellectual of mankind, and they run a facility that is known as Halfway Guild. They take care of the sickly, elderly and control the procreation of the human species.

**3.)Layne Fair **

_**Transparent**_

Summary: _Pending_

**4.) amandac3 **

_**Carnal Knowledge**_

Summary: "Does age really matter when your heart is on the line? I say to hell with that." Meet Isabella Swan. New in town, new school, new friends, new boyfriend. Meet Edward Cullen. Successful architect and single father to a 17 year old boy. Sparks fly upon their first meeting. Will they be able to resist each other or will they give in to their indecent desires?

**5.) dunedin girl **

_**Love me 'till the end of (human) life**_

Summary: She was not wrong about her feelings. They were reciprocated. But she was wrong about her devastation. A story of a girl who took it too far and a mated with his singer vampire struggling to bring her back. What will it take? Entry for the June drabble wars 2012.

**7.) Lolo84 **

_**I Do But Not Today**_

Summary: When a secret is revealed, just days before her wedding; Bella leaves her fiancé Edward, as well as her sisters, in a panic; wondering; will she be able to forgive him, or leave him standing at the altar.

**All drabbles and their links can be found at the Drabble Wars Community in fanfiction or facebook, or using the Search box in ffn.**

**Stephenie Meyer **owns Twilight, right? That means, I don´t. I won´t say it again.

I want to thank **Breath-of-Twilight** for being a marvelous friend and for betaing this. I´m a wee bit headstrong, so the mistakes are mine, she did try to make me see sense. Thank you Kelli, love.

Also, I want to thank **JA Mash** for the beautiful banner. I adore it, and you, Jess.

This is an **Edward and Bella story**, even if the first twenty-two chapters are about Edward´s past. I actually had intended to write Bella´s past also, but decided against it. I swear they´ll be short. And they´ll set eyes on each other soon.

**Girl of Smoke and Glass**

**September 5, 2002. Somewhere in Central America.**

**A Restaurant´s kitchen**

"_Hola, soy_ Edward Cullen," I say to the lady who is obviously in charge, almost exhausting my Spanish repertoire.

"_Hola,_ Edward, _soy María Eugenia, la dueña de Granada. Espero que estés listo para trabajar sin parar,"_ she fires back.

"Er… what? I´m sorry, _yo no entiendo_."

"_Ay, Dios mío!"_ she exclaims and turns to yell. "CARMEEEEEN! Carmen, _ven acá, éste no habla nada de español. En qué cabeza cabe que va a trabajar aquí, espero que no nos atrase todo!"_

Carmen turns out to be her daughter, her young, beautiful, voluptuous, sexy-as-fuck daughter.

**GoSaG*GoSaG*GoSaG*GoSaG*GoSaG  
**

**Check the Poly**:

www . polyvore chapter_girl_smoke_glass / set ? id = 51166125


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, Karen L Buckle (Kaz) informs me it´s been Friday for 12 hours in Australia, so…**

**September 15, 2002. **

**A Boat on a Lake**

"So, why here?" Carmen asks, reclining on her elbows. I fight with my eyes so they don´t stray where they shouldn´t.

"Why not?" I shrug. "I´ve always loved the strong, exotic flavors of Latin-American cuisine, and I wanted to learn the real deal, you know? The everyday, homemade touch. I have family in Florida, and they have many friends from here. I like them. They are really open and welcoming."

"That´s random."

"A little, but… the food they serve at parties is awesome. I fell in love with _tostones con queso _in Miami… and well, there was also the money thing. My parents didn´t want me to do this, and coming here fitted my budget."

"I´m glad you´re not loaded, then," she says, beaming. "And it´s pronounced ´_kehsaw´_ not ´_Kehsowe´."_ She giggles.

**Just so you know…**

Tostones con queso are pieces of green plantain fried, smashed and fried again, accompanied with cubes of fried cheese and Pico de Gallo. Healthy, I know. Soooo good.

**Wanna check the Polyvore? **

www . polyvore girl_smoke_glass / set?id=47565864


	3. Chapter 3

**November 4, 2002. **

**His rented room**

I am crazy about her. She is such a mass of contradictions: Loud and confident, everywhere but in bed where she is almost demure. Her body´s reactions betray her shyness, though. I know how much she wants me.

After making love, I think she is asleep, but she reaches and traces a line between my eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" she whispers.

"Alice is coming for Christmas" I tell her, smoothing her hair, which always gets crazy during sex.

"Oh! What should I get her? I´m so excited to meet her. Isn´t Emmett coming, too?"

I grin. "Nope, Emmett´s not coming. He just got engaged, remember? As for Alice, she is exited, too. I think she´s coming here just to meet you. I don´t think that little fiend misses me at all."

"Aw… _estás celoso? Qué adorable!"_

"Yes, of course, I´m jealous. Alice will steal all my time with you. And I really don´t want to share you, not even with my evil twin," I say, nipping her neck.

**Translation:**

"Aw… are you jealous? How adorable!"


	4. Chapter 4

**December 29, 2002**

**Guest Room at Carmen´s House **

Alice has always been my motivator. It is not that I´m not driven or anything, but she usually jumps head first into anything she wants, and I have to follow her. She's the most creative person I know, but she doesn´t have a pragmatic bone in her body.

"I´m staying," says Alice. "I´m staying and learning to prepare anything sweet they make here."

"What about James?"

Alice appears dejected for a second before returning to her bubbly self. "James? James who?"

I sigh. "Okay, Alice. Exactly how is this plan on yours going to work?"


	5. Chapter 5

**February 28, 2003**

**Carmen´s House**

We are having a huge party for Carmen´s birthday. She has a million friends, and I think every costumer of Granada is in attendance, as well.

I am so nervous that I am even second guessing my decision. Not because I don´t want to do it, but because it might be the wrong moment.

Now, I see that we are young, but everything has fallen into place in my life: I´m in love with the perfect woman, and I´m opening my own restaurant with my sister, who has been seduced by Panela. Only one thing is missing, though, and I´m anxious to make _everything_ perfect.

.

.

.

She said yes.


	6. Chapter 6

**April 10, 2004.**

**A Catholic Church.**

"Yo, Edward Cullen, _te pido a ti Carmen que seas mi esposa porque te amo y prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso, en la salud y en la enfermedad y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida._

Yo, Carmen Rivera, _te acepto a ti, Edward, como mi esposo porque te amo y también prometo serte fiel en lo próspero y en lo adverso en la salud y en la enfermedad y amarte y respetarte todos los días de mi vida._

_(I, Edward Cullen, ask you, Carmen, to be my wife because I love you and I promise to be faithful for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, and to love you and to respect you every day of my life._

_I, Carmen Rivera, take you, Edward, as my husband because I love you and I also promise to be faithful for better or for worse, in sickness and in health, and to love you and to respect you every day of my life.)_


	7. Chapter 7

**January 2, 2006.**

**Their Home**

The sound of Carmen vomiting wakes me up. I look at the clock. 6:12 a.m. Time to get up, anyways; I have to get to the market early if I want any fresh, high quality produce.

"Still feeling sick?" I ask, stretching and trying to shake the heaviness of sleep.

Carmen whimpers. "I don´t think this is a hangover, Edward."

"Okay. Let´s go to the hospital, then. Do you think it was all the food from the holidays?"

"No…" she squeaks. "I think I´m pregnant."

…

"Edward?"

"Yes?" I croak, then clear my throat. "Um… are you sure?" I can feel the mixture of panic and exhilaration running through my veins.

"Well, no… hey, you are looking paler than me right now," she says, sitting on the bed next to me. "I know this wasn´t planned, but would it be so bad?"

I hug her. "No, baby, not bad. I actually think I´m happy… it was just unexpected. We have a lot of plans to change." I grin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about last chapter´s mishap. ;) If you noticed the dobble posting... if not, ignore this.**

**August 6, 2006. 1:34 a.m.**

**Their Home**

"Edward! Edward, wake up!" Carmen´s voice sounds pained.

"What? Is it time? I thought she still needed a month in there," I say, pointing at her belly.

"I don´t know, but if this is a contraction, I really don´t think I´ll be giving birth, Edward. I want a C-section. They say it only gets worse."

I chuckle. "Of course you can give birth, baby. It just surprised you, that´s all."

That´s obviously the wrong answer.

"Do not tell me what I feel!" She gasps in pain. "_Ay, Dios mío_, noooo… it´s too soon, Edward." She´s starting to sound frightened.

**Translation:**

"Oh, My God, noooo…"


	9. Chapter 9

**August 6, 2006. 7:02 am**

**The Hospital**

The technician looks concerned and is too quiet. He usually chats about our baby´s heartbeat and movements.

When we ask him, he says we should wait for the doctor.

.

.

.

"We are going to need to perform a C-Section, Carmen. Your baby has no amniotic fluid and is suffering right now." He turns to me and says, "Edward, you need to sign some papers. There´ll be a nurse in to prep Carmen."

He leaves us to our panic.

"It´s going to be okay, Carmen. Please don´t cry."

"What if something happens to her, Edward?"

"Shh… don´t think like that. Think that we will be holding our little Sophia in no time."


	10. Chapter 10

**August 6, 2006. 2:07 p.m**

**The Hospital. **

The grim expression on the doctor´s face is confusing. The nurse walking beside him is holding Sophia, and she looks perfect to me.

"Mr. Cullen," he starts in a grave tone, "this is your daughter."

"Mr. Cullen?" I joke. "What happened to Edward?"

"Edward, I´m sorry. We did everything we could."

"What are you talking about? Sophia is fine, right?" I say, looking down at her beautiful, if a little swollen, face.

The doctor looks heartbroken. "Edward, Carmen had an acute peritonitis. The pain she felt was not a contraction, it was because of the infection. Her water broke but the amniotic fluid did not escape her body and it decomposed. I´m sorry, Edward. She´s gone."

**A/N This is my last chapter for tonight. When it´s bright and early (for me at least, I guess it´ll be rather late in Australia) I´ll continue to post.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Good Morning! Thanks for the love, my loves!**

**I´d better continue posting before Lolo spanks me… or maybe I should delay posting so Lolo spanks me… Hmm tempting ;)**

**2007**

Parenting is a complicated, confusing, trial and error thing. Even more so when you are the only parent. It would be unfair to say I do it all alone. Alice and Maria are here for us, and have been from the get go. My parents, also.

Things get so much more difficult when you are depressed. I feel submerged under layer after layer of despair, broken dreams, constant longing, and anger. So much anger.

I love my baby girl. Without her, I think I would have found a way to die.

But I miss my wife. I miss her eyes, her voice, her laugh, her scent, her skin. Dear God, how I miss her hands on me, my lips on her.


	12. Chapter 12

**2007**

I start to fuck around.

I sometimes wonder why I don´t just simply whack off. But then I remember what it feels like to have a warm body next to me, and I remember why fucking indiscriminately works better.

I pound deep into her from behind. I only know she is enjoying herself from her exclamations of _"Así, más… siiiiiii!"_ I don´t really pay attention to her needs. When I come, I bite my lip to keep from uttering my wife´s name.

"I´ll call you," I always promise.

That is, until one calls me on my bullshit.

"No, you won´t. You don´t even have my number. What´s my name?

"You're right. I won´t."

So, I stop promising shit.

**Translation:**

"There, more… yessss!"


	13. Chapter 13

**August 6, 2007. 6:09 a.m.**

"Happy birthday, sweetie," I whisper to my sleeping daughter. I sound hollow, even to my own ears.

"Are you sure you want to go, Edward? Don´t open today."

"I´ll be back early, Alice. Will you bake a cake for her?"

"You know I will."

I don´t feel like celebrating. One-year-olds don´t even remember their birthday parties. But I have to get used to smiling and laughing on this day for her sake. Carmen would have planned such a big, scandalous production for her.

I sigh. "I´m doing this for you, too, Carmen," I whisper.

So, after mass, we go to McDonald´s to celebrate my daughter´s day with a bunch of loud, smiling, oblivious kids and their parents.

**Wanna check the Polyvore?**

www . polyvore girl_smoke_glass / set?id=45715564&lid=1498188


	14. Chapter 14

**2008 -2011**

For years, that is how I live; working, fucking, working, educating my daughter, working, and fucking some more.

Surprisingly, little by little, life starts to resemble something worth living again.

Sophia is growing up beautifully, and she brings so much happiness to me every day.

I even decrease my quota of meaningless sex. Decrease, not suppress.


	15. Chapter 15

**October 15, 2011**

**Edward´s Restaurant: The Compass. Over the Phone**

"Mom, hi."

…

"Not too well. María died."

…

"I know you are. Thanks"

…

"Sophia is… well, you can imagine. She doesn´t understand why God needed her Nana, too."

…

"Home? Mom, we are home."

…

"Yeah, maybe for a little while. You´re right, a change of scenery might help… to have the rest of the family near…"

* * *

**KimberlyAnnT asked about their ages. They are very young...**

**Edward: June 20, 1981**  
**Bella: September 13, 1987**  
**Sophia: August 6, 2006 **  
**Carmen: February 28, 1982.**


	16. Chapter 16

**November 9, 2011. 3:00 a.m.**

**Their Home**

"PAPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII... Papiiiii… arrrrrrrg!"

"Sophia, shhh… I´m here, daddy is here, sweetheart… shhh…"

"You left me, Daddy. Why you leave me, Papi?

"No, my love, it was a bad dream. I´ll never, ever leave you, my sweet, sweet child. Never…"

**Translation:**

"DADDYYYYYYYYYYYYY… Daddyyyyy… arrrrrrrg!"


	17. Chapter 17

**December 18, 2011**

**The Cullens´ Place**

Being back home feels strange. Back home… No, being back at my parents' house feels strange. I feel nostalgic. We have come to visit over the years, but this is different; for some reason, I´m looking at everything as if with new eyes.

Sophia explores the house a little. My mother´s collection of pressed flowers fascinates her. But she complains of the cold all the time. Coming from a country where 70° is considered cold, one can guess what 6° feels like for her.

At least we´ll have a white Christmas.


	18. Chapter 18

**December 20, 2011**

**The Cullens´ Place**

"_Papi! Vera tiene un caballito como el mío, pero en morado. __Mira!*"_

"Sophia, we talked about this, no Spanish when almost nobody can understand."

"Sorry, Daddy. But look! It´s the same as mine, but purple," she says, pushing the stuffed animal in my face so it is just a purple blur in front of my eyes.

Emmett and Rosalie´s little girl comes rushing in holding Sophia´s sky blue horse.

I feel warmth spread throughout my chest looking at the genuine smile on my daughter´s face. I´m so happy my brother has been able to come. Vera is proving to be a godsend for my daughter.

**Translation:**

"Daddy! Vera has a little horse like mine, only purple. Look!"


	19. Chapter 19

**I changed it, but for those of you who read it wrong: Oops, for last Chapter, it was 2011, 2012! :::smh:::**

* * *

**December 29, 2011**

**Over the Phone**

"Edward? I found the perfect location for your restaurant, according to what you said you wanted. You won´t even have to invest too much into remodeling," boasts Emmett.

"I don´t know, Emmett. I can´t just leave everything behind. Sophia needs stability; she has a life back there. And I certainly can´t just forget about The Compass, now can I?

"Eleazar can manage The Compass for you. He has tons of experience and more brains and passion than anyone needs. Don´t use your restaurant as an excuse; just admit that you are reluctant to leave Carmen behind, Edward."

I can't say it is pleasant having my brother say that to me, but I needed it. I know he is right. And I have to do what is best for Sophia.


	20. Chapter 20

**January 9, 2012**

**Edward´s Restaurant**

Sophia and Vera run around the empty space that is soon to be our new restaurant, laughing and giggling. It is, indeed, as perfect as Emmett said. It´s going to be more about decoration than renovation, which is wonderful because the house Sophia has fallen in love with is a little more expensive than what I originally had in mind. But Sophia does have great taste.

"Edward, The Compass II is going to be beautiful!" Alice interrupts my musings.

"It is, but I´m not naming it The Compass II, Alice. It´ll just be The Compass. I want it to be almost identical to the one back home. Kind of like a mini franchise." I wink at my sister.

"Back home, Edward? You are American, remember?"

"Please, Alice. You know what I mean… how I feel."

* * *

**Check the Poly for chapter 18: w w w . polyvore girl_smoke_glass_18 / set ? id = 51494677**

**Also, for all of you who are impatient, Bella will make her appearance in chapter 23 ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**March 5, 2012.**

**The Compass **

"God, I´m starving!" Alice hints not so subtly.

"It´s your turn to pick up food. The tables are supposed to be here soon, and I want to be here for that."

"Okay, okay! I´ll go to the café down the street and bring us back something. I´ll bring you a mochachino and some tiramisu. It´s a shame they don´t make coffee sandwiches or salad; I know you would much prefer that," she grumbles sarcastically, stomping out.

Knowing my sister, she would, and I´m hungry. I don´t want her messing with my lunch.

"Alice, wait!"


	22. Chapter 22

**March 5, 2012.**

**A Coffee Shop**

Aside from a couple of women talking over a cup of coffee in a corner table, the place is empty. Thank God for that because I´m anxious to get back.

While I wait for the salads and desserts I asked for, I sip my cinnamon tea and watch the only two other costumers.

One is blond with expressive green eyes and eyelashes that batter like butterfly wings. The other is a brunette with almond-shaped black eyes and voluptuous red lips.

I need to get laid; it´s been almost two months. Too long by anyone´s standards. I´m considering going to their table when my food arrives. Well… _que será, será,_ right?

"Thanks." I sigh, a bit frustrated.

**Translation: **

Whatever will be, will be


	23. Chapter 23

**March 5, 2012.**

**The Coffee Shop**

I am almost out of the cafe when she comes in.

My heart skips a beat.

I gasp, and she looks at me for a few ephemeral yet eternal seconds before blushing beautifully, lowering her head and letting her mahogany hair cover those arresting brown eyes.

I feel exposed, as if I have just blurted out how much she appeals to me. I am sure my face has let out the instant longing I am feeling.

I flee, muttering an annoyed, "Excuse me".

**And now I´m going to start mixing POVs so pay attention :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**March 5, 2012**

**The Coffee Shop. Her.**

I hear a soft gasp and lift my gaze from the tips of my shoes.

Involuntary biological functions become nonexistent; for a brief, terrifying moment I cannot breathe and my heart stops beating.

Want.

That´s what hits me at the sight of his eyes, and those long, beautiful fingers that caress entrancing lips.

He looks astonished. I guess it is shocking to have a strange woman stare at you as if she has never seen a man before.

I make my body obey me by forcing a shallow breath. Immediately, I feel my face burn, so I dip my chin down to my chest.


	25. Chapter 25

**March 8, 2012. **

**The Coffee Shop**

Just a couple of minutes more and the whole newfound purpose of my afternoons will have passed and be gone.

For the last four days, she has come this way at the same time. She walks by this coffee shop, and then she turns the corner and vanishes from my life for another twenty four hours.

And here she comes. Is it today that she will look my way?

God! A white dress; her tanned skin looks so lovely against it. She´s wearing her hair down today, and it caresses her arms and back and one lock is teasing her breast. I´m fucked.

Just a couple of minutes and the whole newfound purpose of my afternoons has passed and is gone. Like so much smoke.


	26. Chapter 26

**March 8, 2012. **

**The Street**

He is, as usual, sitting there, just people gazing or trying to read —I guess— the undisturbed flow of books that are always closed on the table. Perhaps he can´t concentrate with so much noise. Maybe that´s the reason of his frustrated, yearning-seeming eyes.

Green eyes. I wish I had the courage to look at them again. But I know that if I reach for him in anyway, he´ll look right through me as if I were made of glass.


	27. Chapter 27

**March 9, 2012**

**The Coffee Shop**

"Alice, what are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here? You´ve been missing in action with suspicious regularity this week. So I followed you."

"Stop doing puss-in-boots eyes. There is nothing to say. I just like the coffee here."

"You don´t like coffee. "

"That´s how good it is."

She looks at me doubtfully, taking notice of my clothes, sniffing the air for my cologne, and, looking deeply into my eyes, my sister calls the waiter and orders two coffees.

Fuck.

.

.

.

"This is disgusting, Edward. As I knew it would be."

"Shh… there is your answer."


	28. Chapter 28

**March 9, 2012**

**The Street**

Of course he´s taken.

* * *

**I´m sorry this chapter is so short. But, sometimes, less is more.**

**Thank you all for such lovely reviews, and the favs, and the alerts. :::tearing:::**

**I want to take this opportunity to thank again Breath-of-Twilight for betaing GoSaG, and JA Mash for the beautiful banner (you´ll find it on my FB and in the Drabble War Forum).**

**:::wink, wink::: Mina, thanks. I´ll be eventually including the ¡ to the ! and the ¿ to the ?. You are right, of course.**


	29. Chapter 29

**March 10, 2012**

**The Coffee Shop**

Predictably, Alice was a pain in my ass, but I think I got her off my tail for now. Jesus! It´s not as if I´ve never been interested in a woman before. Granted, I´ve never done this…

I wonder if she´ll come. It´s the weekend, after all.

Yes!

Oh… she looks so sad. And harried.

?


	30. Chapter 30

**March 10, 2012**

**The Street**

This is stupid. What am I doing? He might not even be there. It´s the weekend for Goodness sake! Besides, it´s late… and the girl was so beautiful. There was such an air of complicity between them, so transparent in their body language.

His hand on her face… Her hand on his hand on her face… The intensity of their gaze…

Yes, this is stupid.

But I want to see him again…

Oh, God. He´s looking at me.

Hurry, Bella. Before he has time to notice your blush.


	31. Chapter 31

**I know I said no author notes, but I want to THANK YOU ALL for your display of love! :::group hug::: I´m reading every single review and loving it. **

* * *

**March 11, 2012**

**Her Room**

I am trying to convince myself that nobody will get hurt by this little game that only I know I´m playing. He´ll never know I count the minutes until 4:00 p.m. to get my thirty-second fix of his presence. He will never know… because he doesn´t even know I exist.

And I become conscious of the fact that if I keep up with this, I will most definitely get hurt.

And that disheartening truth brings me reluctantly back to reality. It´s been a dreamful week… dreams of finally looking him in the eyes, of trying to walk as slowly and close to him as I dare just to see if I can get a whiff of him…

But it´s time to deal with the fact that it´s never going to be more than that.

Now I´m trying to convince myself that it doesn´t matter how much the mere idea of letting go of my longing for him hurts.

I´ll miss expecting him not to notice me while I´m aching for a single smile, a single glance, even if it were fortuitous…


	32. Chapter 32

**March 11, 2012**

**The Coffee Shop**

Somehow I knew she wouldn´t come. I knew it, and yet, the depth of the disappointment that swallows me is much more than I am ready for.


	33. Chapter 33

**March 12, 2012**

**Her Classroom**

Today, a rainbow followed me from home. I watched it remain steady the whole way in the midst of an ugly sky. So, even if I have a stormy spot in my heart, I smile.

"Miss Swan… Miss Swan… MISS SWAN!" My loveliest student almost yells, demanding my attention.

"Yes... Yes, sweetie?"

"I finished my drawing!" She beams.

"This is lovely, sweetie. Who are they?"

"These are Mama Esme and Papa Carlisle, you know them! And these are my mom and my nana," she says, pointing at the angels, "and this is my dad, and my aunty Alice. And this is me!"

* * *

**I had planned to post 40 chapters today, but I can´t… I´m exhausted! That means more for tomorrow, though ;)**

**I´m overwhelmed by the number of favs and alerts. And I absolutely love reviews, so… review, yes?**

**See you tomorrow! :::hugging and pinching butts:::**


	34. Chapter 34

**It´almost 6:00 am for me. So good morning and happy Saturday, loves! I´ve loved the love!**

**I´m still tap dancing over Mina Rivera recommending Girl of Smoke and Glass in "C'mere, Olderward! :::taps, taps, taps, claps, claps, taps, taps:::**

**To my warrior gals, slobbering kisses. Heart you, babes!**

**And here we go…**

* * *

**March 12, 2012**

**The Compass**

"No, we are just getting settled."

…

"Uhu.. uhu... uhu… No, Dad, next Wednesday."

…

"Yes, I know. Say hi to Mom. Edward says hi, too."

I deduce from just Alice's side of this conversation that our dad must be worried we´re going to run out of money before we manage to open, and I know I´ve been letting Alice handle too much work lately and I feel like shit. But I´m not capable of concentrating at work once 4:00 draws near anyway.

"Thank you, Alice."

"What are twins for?"


	35. Chapter 35

**March 17, 2012**

**The Compass. 3:43 pm**

Every afternoon I walk to the coffee shop, sit at a convenient table, ask for tea, and don´t even pretend to read the book I bring. Every afternoon she walks by and ignores me.

"Talk to her," Alice beseeches.

But I can´t. I have no idea what´s stopping me; I have gone after many women these past years, but this one girl I just can´t approach.

I sigh, exasperated, and avoid the subject. "Sophia is going to miss Mom and Dad."

"I know," Alice mumbles. "And you are going to miss having someone to handle parent meetings and such," she adds a little accusingly.

"Why do I hear a reproach there? You know Mom wanted to do that while she could."

She seems appropriately contrite.

"I have to go," I say, jumping out of my chair.

"Talk to her!" Alice encourages once more.


	36. Chapter 36

**March 17, 2012**

**The Street**

I´m an addict. Well, no, I'm a masochist. Okay, an addict.

After all, it´s not that I enjoy pining over a guy who has no clue I´m in this world. I don´t even know who he is, but I need it. I mean... God, I´m an incoherent mess!

So, I leisurely stroll down the street, wearing sunglasses and gawking at him for as long as I can before it becomes too obvious.

I pep talk myself into going in, sitting, and ordering something. I slow near the entrance and chicken out.

My heart is in overdrive from the wasted anticipation; I turn the corner and lean against the wall to calm a little.


	37. Chapter 37

**March 17, 2012**

**The Coffee Shop**

I expel the air from my lungs and prepare myself to follow a week´s worth of sisterly advice.

This is becoming ridiculous. There is no real reason to not to approach her. I am attracted to her. Obviously. What´s the worst that could happen? She might not be interested, of course. That happens, but it wouldn´t be a catastrophe.

Right.

For some reason it matters this time.

But what if she was interested? Bed her and ditch her?

Right?

For some reason… not this time.

She´s just disappeared around the corner, and I´m sprinting after her.


	38. Chapter 38

**March 17, 2012**

**Just around the corner**

"Umph!" I exclaim as I collide with… her.

I've knocked her over; she's now on her butt and is looking at me with tear filled eyes and impossibly red cheeks.

"Fuck! Sorry. Let me help you up," I say and extend my hand.

"Oh, God, kill me now!" she whispers.

I think she doesn´t mean for me to hear, but I do, nonetheless. She stares at my hand as if it´s something alien; and after a bit, she crawls backwards, gets up, and runs from me.


	39. Chapter 39

**March 17, 2012**

**Just around the corner**

This is it. Enough is enough. Go back there, sit, ask for a goddamned coffee, flirt a little and see what happens. Well, maybe not flirt.

I peel myself from the wall just to be hit by another.

"Umph!"

Why can´t the earth just open its jaws, chew, swallow, and digest me?

"Fuck! Sorry. Let me help you up,"

He´s there, physically and metaphorically eclipsing the sun, and I´m disgracefully planted on my ass. So, of course, it´s now that he sees me.

"Oh, God, kill me now!"

I can´t run fast enough.


	40. Chapter 40

**March 21, 2012**

**The Coffee Shop**

She used to walk down this street every single day, which must mean she lives, or works, or does something near here. So why did she disappear? Is she taking a different road to get wherever it is she goes to?

She hasn´t walked by since our collision. I wonder if it´s related. I doubt it, because that makes no sense.

I scoff at my self-centered musings.

Maybe it´s a good thing she vanished. With The Compass´ grand opening approaching, I´ll be busier.


	41. Chapter 41

**March 28, 2012.**

**Her Room**

I chuckle darkly.

It should be impossible to feel so miserable over a guy I´ve never spoken to.

I can pretend all I want that I don´t need or want someone, but the pitiable truth is I do. I yearn to be held and kissed, and made love to… or even fucked, why should I not admit that, too?

I caress my body, pinch my nipples, and think of him saying fuck as I imagine those long, beautiful fingers touching me.

I orgasm and start to sob.

I´m lonely.

I´m pathetic.

.

.

.

Zafrina calls and asks me out. Apparently there is a new restaurant we have to go to because the "chef is amazing and gorgeous! Oh, and the food is delicious, too."

I decline.

* * *

**I was getting lots of love and now I´m not :::pouts::: ****Is something wrong with ffn? ****Are you getting the updates? Or is it that I have lost you? **

**:( **


	42. Chapter 42

**March 28, 2012.**

**The Compass**

"Chef, there is a costumer who wants to meet you," Laurent says as he grabs the dishes Alice just finished decorating.

I smile at him, but inside I´m groaning in displeasure. I love the energy of my kitchen, the frenzied concentration everybody displays, and even if the dining room is more Alice´s arena —she glows in the attention and knows how to captivate the patrons—, I enjoy the feedback, especially because it´s usually good. But today, my hands are full.

.

.

"Good evening," I greet the costumer.

I´m greeted by a girl with beautiful, short, platinum hair and almond-shaped, blue eyes that look at me saying bend me over this table and make me scream.

* * *

**Regarding Bella. She _is_ very insecure and there is a story behind that (all out lined an everything, but never developed) that I was going to include here, but that would have made about 50 more chapters... and, well...**

**They´ll talk soon... but the story is named Girl of _Smoke_ and _Glass_ for a reason ;) **


	43. Chapter 43

**March 28, 2012.**

**Her home**

Knock! Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Bella, open the door right this moment!" Ah. Zafrina. Of course she has come to drag me out of my comfy pity party.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Knock! Knock!

I interrupt the annoying noises by throwing the door open before throwing my ass on the couch.

"I´m not going, Ina. You have just stolen happy hour time from your fun."

"Irina is already at the restaurant. It would be very rude to make her wait too long. You. Are. Coming," she states walking pass me and directly to my walk-in closet. "Let´s put what your mom has sent you to good use."

I grimace. My mom has flawless taste, but it differs a lot from mine.


	44. Chapter 44

**March 28, 2012.**

**The Compass. Him.**

I am about to return to my kitchen with Irina´s card in hand when Irina grins and looks behind me.

"Ina, Isa, just in time to meet Edward!"

I turn to see who I´m meeting, and at the sight of her, I lose my filter.

"Blushing Girl!" I exclaim. Which, of course, causes her to blush furiously.

"Coffee Guy…" she breathes.

* * *

**I´ll be posting in bunches today, because I have to go out ;)**


	45. Chapter 45

**March 28, 2012.**

**The Compass. Her.**

I´m completely shaken by his presence. I chance a better look at him, and it appears he´s the chef. Zafrina´s words about the gorgeousness of the chef make perfect sense right now.

"Coffee Guy?" Coffee Guy —Edward¬— asks, interrupting my absurd train of thoughts.

I realize then that I just called him Coffee Guy, making my obsession transparent.

"Er… I remember you from one day that I saw you at the coffee shop…" I say as if there is only one coffee shop in the world, I then shut up, because I´m not about to tell him that until a few days ago, I used to walk by that coffee shop just to see him, and quite frankly I´m so nervous I might just blurt it out; and saying I remember a ten-second encounter that happened some three weeks ago is more than enough.


	46. Chapter 46

**March 28, 2012.**

**The Compass. Him.**

"You two know each other?" asks Irina flabbergasted.

My Blushing Girl remembers me. I mean, I don´t even know her name; she´s not mine. You know what I mean…

"No," we say at the same time.

"I´m Edward Cullen. Are you Ina or Isa?"

Her friends laugh a little, but I pay them no mind. I can´t, really. I have wanted to talk to this girl for almost a month.

"It´s Bella, actually. Irina likes to bug me because she knows I don´t like to be called Isa."

"Bella… Isa… So your name is Isabella?" I ask redundantly.

She timidly nods while saying, "But, please, just Bella."

And I quickly agree because, honestly, it´s perfect for her.


	47. Chapter 47

**March 28, 2012.**

**The Compass. Him.**

Never before have I wanted to ditch my responsibilities like I do right now. However, I really need to return to my kitchen.

Therefore, after remembering my good manners and introducing myself to Zafrina, who doesn´t mind being called Ina, I say a reluctant goodbye and go back to work.

I instruct Maggie to serve their table, because I don´t want Peter or Laurent near Bella. Those fuckers were hired for their looks as much as for their qualifications.

I realize I didn´t ask her number and decide to do just that after they have eaten.


	48. Chapter 48

**March 28, 2012.**

**The Compass. Her.**

"Spill, Bella… Isa… Isabella!" orders Irina, still sounding very much surprised.

"Oh, yeah… Bella, you are not keeping this from us, you oyster," concurs Zafrina.

"You know, Irina, you should not sound so surprised, it´s kind of offensive."

She scoffs. "Isa, please, you´re practically a nun. I´m wondering what Ina had to do to get you to go out." She looks me up and down and adds, "All dressed up and everything. And now it turns out that you know the man every woman has been talking about. And… he calls you Blushing Girl."

"Talk," Ina adds, pointing her golden nail at me.

I tell them about seeing him at the cafe and about literally bumping into him. I don´t add my delinquent stalkerish behavior to the tale.


	49. Chapter 49

**March 28, 2012.**

**The Compass. Him.**

When Alanis Morissette sings that life has a funny way of sneaking up on you when you think everything is okay, she isn´t kidding.

One thing after another prevents me from leaving the kitchen again for the next four hours. By the time I´m free, Bella and her friends are gone.

I shove my hand in my pocket looking for Irina´s card, because I´d much rather be tactless than lose a way to contact Bella, but it´s gone.

"FUCK!" I yell and throw a metallic cookie sheet against the wall.

"Edward?" ssks Alice.

"Don´t start, Tweedledum. I´m feeling a bit frustrated at the moment."

She doesn´t bite. "I saw you talking to your vanishing girl, tonight. Is this about that?"

Fucking perceptive twin.

"I forgot to ask her number."

"Oh, Edward. But she´ll be back. You´ll see."


	50. Chapter 50

**April 1, 2012**

**Knaus Berry Farm**

I walk with Irina, enjoying the natural scents that surround us, loving strawberry-picking as if I am a little girl. She tries to convince me to go back to The Compass, but I´m not sure about it.

"Just lunch, Bella. My treat."

I can´t help myself. I have to see him.


	51. Chapter 51

**April 1, 2012**

**His Home.**

"Dad, we´ll go to the beach this week, right? It´s Semana Santa!" Sophie asks eagerly. "Vera wants to come, too!"

My daughter is already wearing a pink bikini and green flip plops, and is dragging a bag with beach toys on the bed.

"You have school all week, baby. We´ll do something on Easter, I promise."

"Dad! But today is Sunday! I´m bored."

"It´s impossible to be bored at 6:23 a.m., my love," I say, chuckling at her dramatic expression.

After five minutes of uninterrupted pouting, I cave and grab my cell.

"Alice? Yeah, no, no, everything´s fine. Can you open today? I´m taking Sophie and Vera to the zoo."

Semana Santa means Holy Week, and it´s the same as Easter (Ash Wednesday, Palm Sunday, Holy Thursday, Good Friday, Easter Sunday) But in my country (I´m really not sure about the rest of Latin America, but I guess it´s very similar) schools have vacations during this period. Think of it as having Spring Break during this week… and most people (religious or not) go to the beach, aside from going to church and not eating meat on specific days. So, this is what Sophie is talking about.


	52. Chapter 52

**April 1, 2012**

**The Compass. Her.**

Irina talks nonstop about… I have no idea what about. I´m usually a good listener, I swear. Just not today.

I´m painfully aware of every movement in the restaurant. It´s a good thing I´m wearing espadrilles, otherwise the tap tap tap of my heals would be heard by everybody.

"Isa… Isa… Bella!"

The mere fact that Irina is calling me Bella should capture my attention, but I´m too distracted to even comment on it.

"Hum?" is my astounding response.

She sighs, calls the waiter and asks him to call the chef. I´m about to reluctantly protest when he informs us that the chef is not here today.

I don´t think I want dessert anymore.


	53. Chapter 53

**April 1, 2012**

**The Compass. Him.**

"Tell me you got her number, Alice."

"There was no subtle way to do that, Edward! What did you want me to say? But she came, right? As I said she would. You´ll see her again."


	54. Chapter 54

**April 5, 2012**

**Sophie´s School**

"Hurry, Daddy! We are gonna be late!" says my daughter, pulling my hand as we walk up the steps of the building towards my first parent-teacher meeting in her new school.

I smile at her eagerness.


	55. Chapter 55

**April 5, 2012**

**Her Classroom**

I love the enthusiasm of my students when we have a new project. Today is all about the Science Fair: forming groups, delimiting themes…

Everybody is seated, and I´m handing brochures when the door opens and Sophie comes in, followed by none other than Edward.

I thank God that, given that the assembly is mainly composed by moms, I´m not the only one gaping like a fish.

Unfortunately, I´m not the first one to snap out of my trance. I´m still processing the fact that he is here, that he is more out of my reach now than ever: He´s the father of one of my students.

"Oh, you must be Sophie´s dad! I´m Victoria, Vicky´s mom," says that cheap whore. Well, no. She´s not a cheap whore, I need to remind myself, just a single mom… unavoidably affected by him.

:::Resigned sigh:::


	56. Chapter 56

**April 5, 2012**

**Her Classroom**

Fuck my life.

She´s Sophie´s teacher.

* * *

**Another shorty ;) But more to come…**

**Have you been checking the polys? It´s fun if you like visuals. The link to my account is in my profile. And FB and Twitter ;) if you want to read me raving about the fanfics I love.**


	57. Chapter 57

**April 10, 2012.**

**His room**

Today, Carmen and I would have been married for eight years. I debate with myself if I should call Bella.

I feel like a treacherous ass. I should be mourning my wife, yet I´m yearning for Bella.


	58. Chapter 58

**April 13, 2012**

**The School**

Edward is not making this any easier. He calls me every day; asks about Sophie, her homework, her friends, her science project, and I then finally if I will go out with him.

As friends, he says.

As if I can function platonically near him.

Even if I were allowed.

Fuck, this non-fraternization policy sucks.


	59. Chapter 59

**April 13, 2012**

**His house**

She has not relented. I understand about her job, I do. But that doesn´t mean I will give up. The academic year will be over by June, and then it´ll be different. In the meantime, all I ask is for the chance to get to know her.

I have asked Sophie a million questions. If my daughter says Bella is wonderful, then she is wonderful. I had already deduced as much by watching her from afar. Very stalker worthy method, I know.

Now, though, I have the opportunity to know her, and I´m not wasting it.


	60. Chapter 60

**April 13, 2012**

**Over the phone**

"Good evening, Bella."

I can´t prevent the smile that curls along my lips. "Mr. Cullen," I breathe in answer. The longing is patent.

"How was Sophie today?"

"She was great."

"Any homework?"

"Just Math."

"What do you think of her progress with the science project? She now understands the rotation of Earth around its axis."

"She´s very bright," I understate.

"Is she still upset with Vicky? She won´t say."

"No, they made up."

"Will I see you before Monday?"

"Mr. Cullen, please," I say pleadingly. Saying no to him kills me.

He sighs in frustration. "Bella, please. Stop that Mr. Cullen nonsense." He pauses a bit and adds, "Come to the restaurant. You have to have dinner, right? That´s hardly a date. I just want to see you. After a month of seeing you regularly, now that I know you, not seeing you is-"

"After a month of seeing me regularly?" I interrupt his ramblings.

"Er… What?"

"You said, after a month of seeing you regularly, now that I know you…"

"Fuck."


	61. Chapter 61

**April 13, 2012**

**Over the Phone**

"Edward?"

I clear my throat, trying not to dwell on the fact that she said my name. "Yes. I…"

How the fuck do I explain this?

"Come to the restaurant and I´ll tell you," I bargain, still not willing to give up.

.

.

.

"Bella?"

"Okay," she whispers.


	62. Chapter 62

**April 13, 2012.**

**Her Closet. **

Have you ever seen an ant that´s lost her line? Seen how she starts walking this and that way without apparent aim?

That´s me deciding what to wear.

This is not a date, I remind myself. I´m just going to get an explanation.

So, what to wear for the non-date? I cannot look sexy. I scoff… I can't look sexy even if I try. I don´t want to look like a teacher, either. I don´t need more reminders in this messed up situation, or maybe I do.

Think of it like tea with a friend, I tell myself. Well, dinner with a friend.


	63. Chapter 63

**April 13, 2012.**

**The Compass. Her.**

I arrive at the restaurant and am shown to a table. A very secluded, candlelit table.

Edward is sure failing in the this is a non-date department.

I huff, but inwardly I´m all butterflies.

I sip my wine and wait, butterflies turning to pterodactyls.

I Can´t Help Falling in Love with You suddenly blares from my cell phone making me jump. I really don´t want to answer. It´s Edward, and I don´t want him to say "sorry, but something came up", so I don´t answer, instead I down the glass of wine. Classy.

The ringing stops and starts right back.

Fine.

"Hello?"


	64. Chapter 64

**April 13, 2012.**

**The Compass. Him.**

She looks perfect, so I take my time staring at her. I feel like running my nose along her neck and her shoulders, and like wrapping my hands around her waist.

Instead, I just watch.

I´m entranced by her effortless motions. She sips and tastes the wine I sent her. A Two Hands Shiraz Barossa Valley Bella's Garden, it was too delicious a concurrence to pass up.

I grab my cell and call her.

Her ring tone amuses me, gives me hope.

She looks at her cell phone with concern and doesn´t pick up. I watch as she grabs her glass and drinks the rest of the wine in one draught.

I dial again, I want to see what she does if I don´t stop.

After a couple of rings, she huffs and answers.


	65. Chapter 65

**April 13, 2012**

**The Compass. Him.**

"Hello?"

"Miss Swan, how are you?"

"I´m fine, Mr. Cullen. Look, I´m at your restaurant, and you´re not. Since you were the one who insisted on me being here, I thought … Well, it doesn´t matter. If you can´t be here for some reason, I understand."

While she rushes her speech, I approach her slowly, inaudibly, from behind. I finally give my control up and bend enough to smell her warm skin. I chuckle near her ear and tell her she looks lovely.

"Jesus!" she half screams, half whispers. Her hand flies to her throat, her cheeks bloom, and her lips part letting her sugary breath out.

"It´s Edward, not Jesus," I lamely joke to curve the urge to check if her mouth tastes as sweet as it smells.

Her startled face gradually morphs to annoyed amusement.


	66. Chapter 66

**April 13, 2012**

**The Compass. Her.**

I´m thankful for his silly attempt at humor, otherwise I would do something inappropriate. Like whimper, or jump him.

I still feel the tickle of his breath in my ear; it makes me shiver lightly.

"So, Mr. Cullen," I start, and at his expression, I amend. "Edward, what did you mean?"

He sighs. "No small talk, today, huh?"

I just stare at him.

"Can we eat while I tell you? I made something special for you."

"Yes, of course. Thank you." I can´t help but smile.

He makes a signal to a waitress and begins speaking.

"Okay, then, Bella. Here´s what happened," he pauses for a bit before adding. "Promise me you won´t run before I finish the whole story, which, really, is not even that long."


	67. Chapter 67

**April 13, 2012**

**The Compass. Him.**

I tell her everything.

As I speak, I´m mystified by the conflicting expressions that cross her face in a cycle. She looks at different moments puzzled, incredulous, happy, sad, then back to puzzled.

After I complete my awkward tale, there´s a prolonged silence that´s merely bearable because she´s biting her lip and that sidetracks my anxiety a few seconds at a time.

"Bella, please say something," I finally beg.

"I live nowhere near here, Edward. That first day you saw me at that coffee shop, I was meeting a couple of friends there," she says quietly.

Full understanding of her words takes a minute to sink in, but as soon as it does, I´m out of my seat, pulling her from hers, and kissing her.


	68. Chapter 68

**April 13, 2012**

**The Compass. Her.**

For a few short moments I allow this longing to be quenched, I allow myself to know the flavor of his kiss, to finally feel his hands on my body, my fingers running through his hair...

Our fevered movements upset the table and the crystalline tinkle of glass breaks the spell we are under.

"Edward… I can´t do this," are the pained words that leave my mouth and crash against his chest, where I´m resting my forehead.

"Why?" he grunts.

I make my hands relinquish their claim on his hair and take a step back, which he closes by stepping forward.

"You know why. I´d be breaching my contract. I would lose my job."


	69. Chapter 69

**April 13, 2012**

**The Compass. Her.**

"June is around the corner, Bella. This time will give us the chance to get to know each other."

I look at him and I just know that´s absurd. I will not be able to keep my hands off him. Right now, they are aching to reach for his face and caress him.

"I´m not sure I can do that, Edward."

He runs the back of his fingers down my cheek and breathes, "please", making me tremble. "See, you feel it, too."

I close my eyes, nod, and inhale raggedly. "That´s exactly why I can´t… I can´t be near you and not touch you."

As if to confirm my words, my fingers find their way to his lips.

* * *

**Not so shy any more, is she?**

I should leave it here just because I like this number ;)

**But no, one more...**


	70. Chapter 70

April 13, 2012

**The Compass. Him.**

What I feel at her words, I can´t describe. It makes me realize she´s right, though, and I once again I crash my lips on hers. There is no way we can be just friends, let alone have a professional parent-teacher relationship.

"Please, stop," she whispers while clutching my hair in her closed fists and pulling me closer.

.

.

.

"Don´t ask me to stay away, Bella."

"What are we going to do?"

"Anything."

* * *

**I´m having a lot of fun, but this is it for today. It´s Father´s Day in Nicaragua and my husband needs a little love ;). Also, my sisters expect me to meet them.**

**I´ll update the last 31 chapters tomorrow.**

**I know you want to kick someone (me) for all the miss-encounters, but they´ll get there, I promise. Thank you so much for your amazing response!**


	71. Chapter 71

**Good morning, loves! Sundays are usually lazy days for me :::stretching and yawning:::, but I wanted to get this to you early because you´ve been so amazing! I´m humbled, and awed, and so incredibly thankful for all your lovely words :::Hugs:::**

**Three chapters per hour works for you? **

**Here we go**

**April 13, 2012. **

**The Compass. Him.**

As it turns out, "anything" is not really that easy to do.

I fear her tentativeness; I fear her slipping away when I´m just starting to enjoy the possibility of holding something tangible in my hands.

But I guess I understand. She´s being responsible, and I should be, too.

We talk about everything and nothing, big and little details get covered, and yet there is a world of things we don´t share; but, for now, it´s enough.


	72. Chapter 72

**April 14, 2012.**

**Her house.**

I open my eyes, and the first thing that comes to my mind is Edward.

He´s so… ung! I can´t describe him.

His eyes are so expressive, so filled with love and passion when he talks about his daughter, or about food.

I still tremble thinking how they could not keep from flicking down to my lips every few moments. I wonder if he noticed mine doing the same.

The things I learned about him last night make my thoughts twirl.

The subject of his wife —his late wife— is understandably uncomfortable for him, so I didn´t push, but I´m so curious.

When did it happen? How? Is it too morbid that I want to know? Is he really over her? Is it too selfish to want that?

Poor Sophia.


	73. Chapter 73

**April 14, 2012.**

**The Compass**

"Alice, can you cover for me for a minute?"

She gives me a very annoyed look. We have been crazy busy, and it´s not helping matters that I´m perilously distracted.

Sighing and rolling her eyes, she tells me to go, that I´m useless today, anyways.

I go to my office and promptly do what I´ve been dying to do all day.

"Hi," she answers sweetly.

"Bella," her name falls from my lips like a prayer.


	74. Chapter 74

**April-May 2012.**

We talk on the phone every day, and see each other when Edward drops off and picks up Sophia from school.

It´s so hard to behave as if nothing is going on between us.

Well, technically, nothing is going on between us. After that day at The Compass, we have been on our best behavior.

So, except for a couple of times when he has adjusted a stray lock of hair behind my ear and run the back of his fingers lightly down my cheek, nothing else has happened.

Tempus fugit, my ass!


	75. Chapter 75

**May 15, 2012**

**Over the phone**

"Come to the restaurant this Friday… please? I need to kiss you again."

"Damn it, Edward, don´t say things like that!"

"Should I lie, Miss Swan? It worries me if that´s the kind of values you are teaching my daughter," I tease her.

She giggles. There are precious few sounds in this world that are more childish than that, and yet it makes me hard.

"Damn it, Bella, don´t giggle!" I groan a modified version of her previous words.

She giggles again.

Fuck.

"I´ll be there at 8:00… With Irina and Ina," she says, her smile seeping through her voice.

"I can work with that."


	76. Chapter 76

**May 18, 2012. **

**The Compass. Her**

"So, Edward, what are your intentions with our Bella?" asks Irina in a fake motherly voice to what Ina uhms in agreement.

I take a sip of my wine and declare, "That´s my cue to go powder my nose. I don´t think I can deal with this…" I sweep my hand vaguely towards my friends.

I´m reapplying my lip balm when I see Edward enter the bathroom, close the door, and focus his hungry stare on me.


	77. Chapter 77

**May 18, 2012.**

**The Compass. Him.**

Bella doesn´t turn around, she´s all pink cheeks and parted lips while she looks at me through the mirror as I walk towards her, inevitably pulled by her soft, alluring beauty.

I place my hands on her hips and slither them slowly over her belly until my arms are around her. She hugs my arms, our eyes still locked on each other´s.

I shower tiny, unhurried kisses on her shoulders, up the column of her neck; I nip her earlobe, as my hands escape hers to travel up and down her arms, following the lead of the goose bumps I´m provoking.

"Hi…" I whisper.

She returns a glazy, hooded gaze through the mirror.


	78. Chapter 78

**May 18, 2012.**

**The Compass. Her.**

He gently pulls my hair to angle my head before he kisses me. Hi slides his lips right to left and back over mine, then captures my lower lip with his. He gradually builds our kiss, from tiny nips and gentle dabs of his tongue, until I have no awareness, but this: his taste and texture, his scent and heat.

I don´t remember turning around and losing control of my hands, of my lips…

"Bella… fuck, baby… we need to stop," are his breathless words.

Understanding trickles into my brain as heat claims my face, and tears, my eyes.

I pull my hand from his pants.


	79. Chapter 79

**May 18, 2012.**

**The Compass. Him.**

"I´m sorry," she says.

I shake my head and scoff. "I´m not. But you´re driving me crazy, and I don´t want to have sex with you for the first time in a restaurant´s bathroom; even if it´s mine."

Her eyes are downcast. "I´m not like this, Edward. I know what a clichéd line that is, but it´s the truth."

"Come home with me?"

Her head snaps up, and her eyes are wide, but I don´t hear any indignation in her voice, just bewilderment. "What?"

"We don´t have to do anything you don´t want."

She regards me his incredulous eyes. "It´s what I want that worries me, Edward."


	80. Chapter 80

**May 19, 2012.**

**Her house.**

I´m balancing somewhere between sleep and consciousness, I can feel him spooning me; his fingers tweak my nipples, and I´m so wet already. I reach down to guide him inside me. I leave my fingers to play with my clit, and I´m soon quivering in ecstasy.

My breathing is harsh, and I squeeze my eyes, refusing to grant access to alertness.

I marvel at the vividness of my erotic dream.

God, I should have said yes and gone with him.


	81. Chapter 81

**May 19, 2012**

**The Compass.**

"What is wrong with me, Alice? I asked her to go home with me, and didn´t even consider Sophia."

"Edward," she says patiently while patting my shoulder. "Your brain was overflowing with lust; it´s normal for it to malfunction," she concludes, amused.

I flip the finger, and she flips back.

I hang my head.

"And you know the worst part? I really, really wish she had said yes."


	82. Chapter 82

**May 21, 2012.**

**The School. **

I´m leaning on the door to my classroom where I wait for my students every day, watching Edward´s retreating form, when Angela´s voice interrupts my inescapable daydreaming.

"You are not fooling anyone, you know."

"Wh- what?"

"You and Mr. DILF are not fooling anyone. Anyone who has eyes can see you two are shamelessly flirting."

"We are not!" I manage to sound affronted despite my panic.

She scoffs. "It´s not me you should be worried about, sweetie. I´m your friend. But, there are some moms and teachers here that have… plans for him, if you know what I mean. If they knew you were in their way, they might just let it slip to the administration."


	83. Chapter 83

**May 21, 2012.**

**His house. Over the phone.**

"Bella, what´s wrong?"

She sounds so distant, preoccupied. I hope she´s not getting bored with me.

"I don´t know how to explain this. I know we said we would ignore common sense, and pursue this, and I want to, I want you, you know I do. But today, Angela said anyone can tell we like each other more than a little bit, and that every mommy and teacher in school —guys included—have plans for you and might do anything to get me out of the way… So, can you not go to school anymore? I mean, I can't help the way I look at you. And they´ll just know! I get this is insane, but—"

"Stop! Bella, what are you talking about?"


	84. Chapter 84

**May 21, 2012.**

**Her house. Over the Phone**

He makes me calm down and give him more details.

First he´s puzzled, then he´s angry and indignant and skeptic.

He´s reluctant about not taking Sophia to school, and when I say I understand the selfish monster I´m being for limiting his time with his daughter, he cuts off my apology, saying that he dislikes that option because he won´t see me, and that he has ways to make it up to Sophia.

He relents. Alice will be taking Sophia the last two weeks of the school year.

I should be relieved but all I feel is as if I swallowed something blisteringly hot and it is lodged in my throat.


	85. Chapter 85

**May 28, 2012.**

**His house. Over the Phone**

"What are you wearing?"

"Seriously, Edward?"

I groan in frustration. "I know… But, yes. Seriously."


	86. Chapter 86

**June, 2012.**

**Her**

We talk and have phone-sex, and talk and have some more phone-sex.

Time drags, and I miss his touch and scent so much, which is absurd since we haven´t spent a great deal of time together.

But I do. And he says he misses me, too.


	87. Chapter 87

**June 8, 2012.**

**Her House.**

Finally, the school year is over. Edward is picking me up in a couple of minutes. I look at myself in the mirror, and like what I see.

My grin is uncontainable.

He knocks on my door once and I open.

I hug him before I see him properly. I dig my nose in his chest, lift myself on my toes to reach his neck and smell him.

"Hmmm."

"Hello to you, too," he chuckles, his nose deep in my hair.

"Mhmm." I nod.

Still clinging to him, I walk backwards inside the house.

I just need another minute of this and I´ll be ready to go. He doesn´t seem to mind, anyway.


	88. Chapter 88

**June 8, 2012. 10pm**

**Dancing**

Bella says she can´t dance; I disagree. I twirl and pull her, and grab her hips and guide her. And as she drinks and lets herself go, she flows temptingly with the music, setting a hypnotic rhythm with her hips while her arms trace graceful arcs above her head.

I hug her from behind as I hold her arms transversely across her chest and sing in her ear.

"_Esta pasión no me deja dormir_

_Este deseo no me deja vivir."_

"You speak Spanish…" she sounds dismayed.

I chuckle. "I told you, I lived in Central America for many years."

**Song:** _Dímelo_ by Marc Anthony.

"This passion doesn´t let me sleep

This desire doesn´t let me live."


	89. Chapter 89

**June 9, 2012. 1:05 am**

**Her Home**

Our curious hands roam with eager desire all over each other´s body, making slightly slower passes over some fascinating places.

It´s entrancing.

Our breathing and need are escalating, and our lips retrace the patterns made by our hands, and then make some patterns of their own.

It´s electrifying.

He´s on top of me, and then he closes my legs and straddles me, still inside me. His hips move sinuously, unrelenting against me.

It´s irresistible.

I come once, twice, three times before he lets go and accompanies me on my fourth orgasm.

It´s unbelievable.


	90. Chapter 90

**June 9, 2012. **

**Her House. Over the Phone.**

After Edward leaves, I spend all morning rolling on my bed, stewing in our mingled scents and loving it.

I´m just getting out of the shower when Edward´s ringtone invades my space and makes me smile.

"Let´s go to the beach tomorrow," Is the first thing he says.

"To the beach?"

"Remember that I told you I had ways to make Sophia happy?"

"Yes, but…"

"That means I´m taking her to the beach tomorrow. Come with us?"

I´m a little concerned about disclosing our incipient relationship to Sophia, and I tell him, but he insists I shouldn't worry.

I really want to go, so I say yes.


	91. Chapter 91

**June 9, 2012**

**The Compass. **

"You´d think that given the latest developments you´d be grinning non-stop."

I exhale loudly. "I should not be feeling like this yet… or ever. I remember with Carmen it wasn´t like this, and I loved her so much, Alice."

I gasp as I realize what I just said.

"Not ´loved´, love. I still love her… So I can´t feel all this for Bella. It´s too soon."

"Soon? It´s been six years, Edward."

I try to clarify. "I mean that I can´t love Bella yet… I… Not more than…" I shake my head, because I can´t bring myself to finish that phrase. "Not like this…"

"Of course you can. Why on earth not?"

"I feel disloyal."


	92. Chapter 92

**June 9, 2012.**

**The Compass. Over the Phone.**

"Edward,_ ¿cómo estás? _

"_¡Eleazar, qué gusto! Todo bien, ¿y tú?"_

"_Bien, bien… __Alice me llamó… _What is this nonsense she´s talking about you feeling disloyal to Carmen because you´re serious about a girl?"

I´m fuming.

I feel betrayed.

"I can´t believe this!" I hiss. "I´m sorry, Eleazar. Alice shouldn´t have said that."

"Look, man, I hate that my sister is dead. I miss her and I´d do anything for her to be with us today. But that doesn´t change anything. And you beating yourself up because you might have fallen in love again, not only doesn´t change shit, but, it hurts my niece. Sophia needs her father to be happy. She lost her mom, her grandma… don´t die on her, Edward. Because that´s exactly what would happen if you closed your heart… you´d be as good as dead.

"Eleazar…"

"Carmen loved you more than was sane. Now, think, what you would have wanted for her had it been the other way around?"

**Translation:**

—Edward, how are you?

—Eleazar, what a pleasure! Everything´s fine. You?

—Fine, fine… Alice called me…


	93. Chapter 93

**June 10, 2012.**

**His house.**

"Wake up, beautiful girl" I whisper.

"Why?" she whines.

"We´re going to the beach, remember?"

She opens one eye and closes it just as quick as a huge grin spreads over her gorgeous face.

"Come on, time for a quick shower."

"Nooo, I don´t wanna! Can I just skip it?"

"Only if you want your little butt to fall like rotten fruit from a tree."

"Ew! Daddy!"

I chuckle as I carry my daughter to the bathroom, before getting ready myself for our first escapade with Bella.


	94. Chapter 94

**June 10, 2012.**

**The Beach. Him.**

The sun shines and warms our skin.

The waves come and go with their soothing sound and rhythm.

The sand feels cool if wet and scorching if dry, and little lives in vivid colors and funny shapes scramble around.

We are building a castle.

Sophia beams a toothless smile at me, and I feel my chest constrict and expand as I watch her run to gather more water from the salty blue.

When she´s running toward us once more, I chance a peek at Bella. She´s gazing at me and smiling softly.

"You are so quiet…" she says and caresses my jaw.


	95. Chapter 95

**June 10, 2012.**

**The Beach. Her**

I love watching Edward.

Today, his eyes are nearly aquamarine, reflecting the ocean along with his evident, unadulterated love for his daughter. It´s breathtaking.

He is also pensive, almost distant… melancholic.

I comment on his silence, and for a moment he seems to be making up his mind about something.

"I´m having a great time, Bella. Thank you for coming."

I´m confused by his formality, but before I can ask anything else, he sighs deeply and rubs his thumb over my lower lip. His expression is now one of determination.

Something is changing between us, and I´m a bit scared, now, for I don´t know if it´s good or bad, or both.


	96. Chapter 96

**June 10, 2012.**

**The Beach. Her.**

"I´ve been struggling with my feelings for you. I want you, clearly." He laughs quietly. "But there´s more to it than that," he murmurs, glancing back at Sophia to make sure she is safe and that she can´t hear us.

His voice has not one negative note in it, but I´m nervous.

"I think I´m moving on…" he shakes his head in wonder. "I didn´t know I was ready to move on. It´s taken me by surprise."

I blink at him and attempt to curve my grin.

"I´m sure I´m not the first woman you´ve been with, since…" I stop before completing the sentence, but he gets the idea.

"Sex doesn´t equal moving on… but now…" he deviates his eyes from Sophia and gives me an intense, awed look. "I´m afraid I´m in danger of falling in love with you, Miss Swan."

Can I just tell him I´m beyond ecstatic he feels like that?

Yes. Yes, I can.


	97. Chapter 97

**June 10, 2012.**

**His house. **

The light of the fridge blinds me for a second; I grab a pitcher of orange juice and some fruit to bring back to my room, to Bella.

The first time we were together, I thought I had imagined the magnitude of the moment. It was too good, too much… too soon.

Now, I know it´s just perfect.

"Daddy?" the sweet voice of my daughter makes me jump.

"Jesus, my love! What are you doing awake?"

"I´m thirsty."

I pour a glass of juice for her and wait until she finishes it to carry her back to bed.

"Are you going to marry Bella, Daddy?"


	98. Chapter 98

June 10, 2012.

**His house**

I´m amused and worried at the same time. I want Sophia to approve. I´m sure I could convince her if she didn´t, but I´d rather she were on board from the beginning.

"Why do you ask?" I ask cautiously.

"You kissed her."

I chuckle nervously. I hadn´t realized she had seen us. "I did… I like her."

"I like her, too," she confides. "You´re going to marry her, then?"

"I don´t know, yet. What do you think I should do?"

She ponders for a minute or two while I tuck her in bed.

"I think you should."


	99. Chapter 99

**January, 2014.**

**Their Home**

I whimper as he withdraws from me, and I grasp air as I blindly try to keep him inside me.

"Nooo, baby, what are you doing?… I was so close."

He lies besides me and starts to roll my clit in tiny, fast, barely there circles.

"So was I. Too close, actually… Eight times, I promised. You´ve only come five."

"I was headed for six until you interrupted me," I try to grumble, but gasp as his fingers find a sweet, sweet spot inside me.

"I want to actively participate in your eighth orgasm of the night."

.

.

.

He lets out a nearly pained moan against my neck as I feel him pulse inside me a couple of seconds behind me.

The house could crumble around us, and I´m certain that I wouldn´t move.


	100. Chapter 100

November 10, 2015

**The Hospital**

I know this is supposed to be a joyous occasion, but I´m terrified. Even though the doctor —whom I have harassed for nine months now— swears everything is going perfectly fine.

"Edward, I´m okay, we´re okay…" Bella soothes me, and then shifts her eyes towards her belly and starts rubbing it. "We´re okay, right, baby? Show Daddy we're okay…"

She gasps as another contraction interrupts her monologue. "That´s not what I meant!" she groans.

"What can I do? Do you want me to massage your back?"

She squeezes her eyes and shakes her head.

I´m desperate.

I can´t handle seeing her suffer.

"Can´t you give her something for the pain?"

.

.

.

"Mr. Cullen, do you want to cut the umbilical cord?"


	101. Chapter 101

**Girl of Smoke and Glass was nominated for Top Ten Completed Fics - June 2012 so.. you can vote, if you feel like it. The link is in my profile :)**

* * *

**December 25, 2025.**

**Their Home**

I look around me and see my wife and daughters laughing, exchanging gifts happily.

"Dad, open mine first!" enthuses Vanessa, jumping on top of her mother and me.

"Yeah, Dad, open Ness´s gift first, that way mine will look better," Sophia teases, making Vanessa jump on her, instead, and start a tickle war.

"Girls, you´ll upset the tree…" Bella chuckles.

I close my eyes and recline my head on the couch cushions, smiling blissfully; and when I think it doesn´t get any better than this, I feel Bella´s lips on mine, whispering her love for me.

_**Fin**_

Once again, I want to thank **Kelli** for betaing GoSaG; **Jess**, for making the perfect banner for it; **Rachel, Jess and DW Masen** for hosting this crazy, lovely thing that is the Drabble Wars, and also for the great time during the interview; all the **June Warriors**, for being such amazing and supportive friends.

And, of course, how could I not thank all of you for reading, reviewing, and favoring my little story?

Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!

See you in August! ;)

Uh, yes. Stephenie owns Twilight.


End file.
